dbfwiki_a_multiverse_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikart (OC)
Pikart (The OC, not the user) '''is a character in the Multiverse at War series. Background * Age: 23 * Height: 6'6' * Weight: 197lbs * Gender: Male * Alignment: None * Favorite Series: Pokemon, Smash Bros, Earthbound * Appearance: Red Link Cap, Messy Black Hair, Pixalated Shades, Blood Red colored left eye, Brown colered right eye, Plaid Jacket, Dark Blue Jeans, and Orange Boots. * Theme: Alphys Takes Action Personality Very Cool and collected in battle and in crisis situations, even when panicked, he doesn't show this trait. Outside of battle he prefers to stay quiet, and really can't stand flirting well. He's very strategic in battle, who tends to let his opponent show his/her arsenal before striking back. He is a horrible leader if he is made one, however. Bio His backstory is unknown, he's just a mysterious man with a strange goal. That goal is to find his equal. Dragon Blade A blade that was forged out of a powerful but rare material millions of years ago, before it being powered up by a Dragon God's blood by it being killed with this very weapon just a couple of years ago by Pikart. A 5'10' foot sword and weighing at about a ton, this is Pikart's signature weapon, along with one of his strongest. On it's own, it's pretty damn powerful, but where it shines is it's abilities, which is called the Dragon Arts. Dragon Arts * '''Gado ** A guarding slash that creates a wall of energy from the slash. After getting hit with enough force, it'll break, or disappear after a bit of time. * Gada ** Exactly like Gado, but rather creates a force field, which is big enough to block allies near him. * Guretogado ** A stronger version of Gado, which is capable of taking more hits than Gado. It is also known as Great Gado. * Guretogada ** A stronger version of Gada, which is capable of taking more hits than Gada. It is also known as Great Gado. * Hansha ** A Gado like attack that reflects projectiles along with blocking physical attacks, however, it can't take as many hits as Gado. * Haipasha ** A stronger version of Hansha which can take more hits. * Doragonkurasuto ** Also known as Dragon Crust, it is a spin-attack like attack, but it carries projectiles around it, and when released, it launches them. The tip of the attack is extremely strong aswell. * Doragonbusuto ** Also known as Dragon Boost, it is a power-up attack that boosts the stats of him or his allies depending on who he uses it one times 2. In return, the blade is weakened until the stats are gone. * Doragonbureika ** Also known as Dragon Breaker, it is a attack that completely destroys a opponents guard when hit with the slash due to the force of the blow. Though weaker than normal slash strikes, it can get opponents in bad situations if they're hit. * Doragonappa ** Also known as Dragon Upper, it is a Rising Strike that will lift the opponent into the air no matter how heavy or light the opponent hit is. The amount of damage and how high lifted is varies on how late the opponent is hit. If the opponent is hit at the start of the attack, it is the most effective. A decent comboing move, but can be risky against dodge happy opponents if they know how to punish it. * Doragonmeteo ** Also known as Dragon Meteor, it is a quick and powerful diving stab. It hits multiple times if the attack lands at the beginning of it. * Doragonkurasshu ** Also known as Dragon Crush, it is a powerful downward slash that is ment to break open almost all types of armor, and if not, severely damage it. It can also destroy shields, though not as effective as Dragon Breaker. * He can also combine these techniques with some of his other attacks for some devastating effects. * PK Fire Crush ** A combination of PK Fire and Dragon Crush. He begins the strike like normal, before using PK Fire during it, which causes it to catch fire and create a giant explosion when it lands. It is a much stronger and longer range attack, though only the actual strike can break armor. * PSI GaCounter ** A combination of PSI Counter and Gado/Gada and it's stronger variations. It is the same as Gado, except the attack now reflects damage it's taken and directs it back with half as much force. * Other Weapons/Equipment * Beam Sword ** Pretty much a Lightsaber rip off and more. Capable of getting longer or shorter at the cost of power. The longer the weaker, and the shorter, the stronger. It can reach up to 30 feet. * Plaid Jacket ** A jacket made of a unusually strong and unusually soft material. It softens blows, and even if they're weak enough, will make them deal nothing at all. It has trouble blocking sharp attacks however. If the hood is up and Pikart's far enough away, he'd appear invisible. * Gun Boots ** Boots with twin mounted machine guns that can fire bullets, strong streams of water, along with a flamethrower, and compressed solar energy. Pikart can soften falls with the flamethrower, as well as gain air with the streams of water. The bullets can pierce through armor, along with energy shields, however they can run out of ammo and require time to refill. * Demonic Mask ** ??? (Relieving all the effects later.) * Abilities/Powers * Teleportion ** Explanatory, can take multiple people as long as they make contact. * Killing/Soul Stare ** A strange ability that allows Pikart to see into the soul of his opponents. It does more than see it, he can see the abilities his opponent has. It can also be used to predict attacks, and dodge them before they even happen. With the shades on, while it can do all this, it take much longer to do so. Without them, if anyone makes eye contact, they'll get a uneasy feeling no matter who it is. * PSI ** PSI Attacks so far: PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, OffenseUp, PSI Counter, PSI Magnet PK Flash, PSI Life-Up, PSI Hypnosis, and PSI Paralysis. * LightningRod ** Naturally attracts electric attacks along with being immune to them. If they make contact with him, they increase his offensive power. * Earthbending ** It is like Toph's, with seismic sense, metal bending, etc. Though not as good though. Sand Bending however is more like Garaa's however. * FireStorm ** A temporary form that increases Pikart's physical strength, along with giving him control over almost every type of fire, and can increase the temperature of the air around him. It also lets him be able to spawn Electricity and Fire on his own. It is temporary however, and tends to last for 5 to 10 minutes, and it takes time to use it again, ranging between 30 minutes to a hour. Part in A Multiverse in War He first makes a appearence in Subcon in Chapter 2. Relationships Sakuya Link Trivia * Some of his abilities and attributes are mostly based off of the Avatars I had used or is using not just for the wiki, but other sources as well. ** Lightningrod comes from the Pikachu avatar I'm currently using on Youtube. ** The "Killing Stare" comes from the Mario's Death Stare of Doom Avatar I used on this wiki. ** The PSI comes from the first avatar I used on the wiki, which was a simple picture of Ness. ** His main clothing is based off an old OC I once used as well for Youtube named Zero. ** The Shades and the Hat is based off a Link avatar I used. Category:OC Category:Character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male